All Jacked Up
by Kygolie
Summary: SasuSaku One-shot Book/Ch 2. You said 'move on.' Where do I go? I guess second best is all I will know. Because when I'm with him I am thinking of you, Sasuke-kun.   Not A SongFic!
1. ChatBuddy

A/N: welcome one and all to Ky-chan's awesome cir-oh wait wrong monitor. *turns around* WELCOME!! To my one-shot book about *drum roll please* SASUSAKU! It is formally called 'All Jacked Up' (yes I stole the name from a song)

*bows to the cheering crowd* I have to admit I haven't done one like this before and I actually had quite a lot of fun writing it, so I hope you have fun reading it. The rating will most likely go up eventually.

And as an end note, this book will not be updated on a regular basis, only when I have random inspiration (same goes for my other one-shot book).

Disclaimer: IDNON!!! Or the word "freaking" but I do own this story! Mine! Back off thieves!!

Warnings: language, Suggestive themes, overuse of the word 'freaking' and slight Karin bashing.

**The awesomely cool Dedication**: This chapter is dedicated to _Nokito-chan_, who is awesomely cool and reviewed so nicely on my story Nightmare Boyfriend. I must tell you if you haven't read any of her stories then get your butts over there and read them! She is an **A-mazing** author who deserves your views!!

* * *

**ChatBuddy**

**AU Highschool Fic.**

_SasuSaku_

_Pairings: SasuSaku, NejiTen_

_Rating: T for language _

_Romance/Humor/Drama_

_Summary:  
Sakura stared at the picture of herself, Tenten, and Hinata making funny faces at the camera with their arms around each other, that served as her background for a long while until…__**Ping.**_

_**CrimsonDeath666 has signed in**_**.**

* * *

Sakura bounced excitedly in her seat, her long pink curls bouncing with her, slightly scaring her brunette friend who was sitting next to her.

"Sakura…" Said girl turned towards the brunette and smiled a blinding smile that had Tenten shutting her eyes in fear of being blinded forever by the shininess. Tenten blinked to refocus her eyes, "Damn girl! You got a smile that rivals Gai-senseis'…" she lowered her voice when the aforementioned turned back around towards the class and started yelling something about 'Histories Youthful Heroes'.

"And that's making a _huge _statement." Sakura giggled when Tenten cringed away from the too-loud-to-be-indoors voice. Seriously. Why was he even talking—_screaming_—about history when they were in _Geometry_ class? Tenten turned back to the overly not-supposed-to-be-that-happy Sakura. Aw come on! She was practically _sparkling. _Who did she think she is? Edward Cullen?

Tenten shook her head and muttered lowly, "Why are you so freaking happy? I mean you're freaking _beaming _for Kamis' _freaking _sake!" Sakura rolled her eyes at Tenten's dramatic use of the word 'freaking' and smiled—_freaking—_wider, the possibility of that feat _stunned_ Tenten.

"I met this guy-"

"Of _Course. _This just _has _to be about a guy. Sakura, you _amaze me _with your _awesome_ guy catching skills_."_ Sakura glared while never losing her—let's creep Tenten out—smile.

"_As I was saying, _before I was so _rudely _interrupted." Sakura ignored it when Tenten stuck her tongue out at her and-

"I met this guy…"-_holy-mother-of-Kami, _she just _freaking _started **sparkling **like _freaking _Edward Cullen**, Man! **Tenten almost fell out of her desk- "Online, and he's really sweet and I can't wait to get home so I can-"

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Tenten waved her hand in front of Sakura's face to stop her before she went into total hot-guy-mode, which would be _very _bad. "You met a guy?" Sakura nodded, "'Online'?" Sakura nodded again.

It took a moment for Tenten's brain to catch up…

Processing…

Processing…..

Processing…….

Beep…_'You've reached Inner Tenten I'm not here right now so __**WAKE UP!'**_

Tenten shook her head and mentally noted to herself to stop hanging around Sakura so much, "Are you _freaking __**Crazy**_?!" Tenten ducked down when everybody around her started shushing her, Where'd Gai-sensei go? Ah who cares, there's more pressing matters at hand, like… "You can't date a guy you've met 'online'!!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and turned in her seat towards Tenten, "I'm not dating him—_yet." _This time Tenten was the one to roll her eyes, "Yeah, great, _yet."_

Tenten purposefully ignored the evil giggle Sakura sent her way and turned back to the front of the class just as the bell rang.

* * *

The moment Sakura got home she threw her messenger bag on the chair next to the door after kicking her black flats off and bolted up the stairs, almost knocking her older sister, Ayame—who had just walked out of her own room—down. "Saku-chan?!"

"Can'ttalknowAya-onee-chan,maybelater." Ayame stood there blinking to herself after Sakura had scrambled into her bedroom door and slammed it shut. "Huh…What's with her?"

"A boy." The red haired 18 year old jumped slightly when she heard the deep voice behind her. How the _hell _does he do that? she hadn't even heard him walk up. She turned around to face the _very-very-very _tall blond haired man, "A boy huh?" A cheerful smile crept up onto her pink painted lips, "It's about time. Don't you think so Keisuke-onii-san?"

Her older sibling just stared at her funny.

* * *

Sakura landed with an 'oof' in her computer chair and swiveled around to face her _pretty _pink and black Mac laptop. She bounced impatiently in her seat while she waited for it to load. "Come on, Come on. He's probably already on." (He-he she rhymed) Sakura glanced at the clock on her nightstand and nodded to herself, "Just in time."

Once she got the stupid thing to turn on she immediately went to her messenger on the right of the screen.

**FloatingPinkHearts has signed in.**

Sakura scrolled down the too long contacts list.

**KillerBabyPanda is online.**

****

FoodIzMahFriend is online.

**BlondBiatchE-No is online.**

**SnowWhiiteEyes is online.**

**K1n90fRm5n is online.**

**PonderingGenius is online.**

**HooLetDaDawgzawut is online.**

Sakura frowned when she noticed that almost _everybody_ was on _except _the one she was looking for. Sakura leaned back in her chair and sighed, "Well maybe I shouldn't have hurried like that." Sakura stared at the picture of herself, Tenten, and Hinata making funny faces at the camera with their arms around each other, which served as her background for a long while until…_**Ping.**_

**CrimsonDeath666 has signed in.**

Sakura's _–lets freak Tenten out—_smile appeared once again as she clicked on his name.

**FloatingPinkHearts- Hey Death!! –wave-**

**CrimsonDeath666- Hello, Pinky. How was school?**

**FloatingPinkHearts- Eh…It was… slightly eventful…?**

**CrimsonDeath666- Only slightly? –smirk-**

**FloatingPinkHearts- Yeah well, you remember that teacher I told you about?**

**CrimsonDeath666- The pervert or the psycho lady?**

**FloatingPinkHearts- The one who's perverted.**

**CrimsonDeath666- Yes.**

**FloatingPinkHearts- Well he gave me detention. **

**CrimsonDeath666- What did you do this time?**

**FloatingPinkHearts- Hey! I didn't do anything! –pout- **

**CrimsonDeath666- Oh? Then how did you get detention if you didn't do anything?**

**FloatingPinkHearts- …Ok so I did something…**

**CrimsonDeath666- lol, Well what was it?**

**FloatingPinkHearts- Well…Me and my friend just played a little joke…**

**CrimsonDeath666- Just a little joke huh?**

**FloatingPinkHearts- It was only a little itty bitty one…**

**CrimsonDeath666- Well what was this 'little itty bitty' joke then?**

**FloatingPinkHearts- We gave his Icha Icha book to Anko-sensei….**

**CrimsonDeath666- The psycho lady who's in love with him?**

**FloatingPinkHearts- Yup.**

**CrimsonDeath666- Very nice. –roll eyes-**

**FloatingPinkHearts- XP don't give me your sarcasm.**

**CrimsonDeath666- I believe I just did.**

**FloatingPinkHearts- hmph…ah shoot, I g2g. Dinner time. Ttyl?**

**CrimsonDeath666- Of course. Ttyl.**

**FloatingPinkHearts has signed out.**

Sakura yawned and stretched her arms over her head, after hearing a satisfying pop from her back she stood up from her computer. She glanced back at her computer longingly as she walked to her door, sighing when the door of her bedroom shut behind her.

She trudged down the steps, meeting her oldest brother Renji on the way down.

"Hey, Sakura! What's wrong?" Renji said after taking notice of Sakura's pout. Sakura spared him a glance then shrugged, "Oh nothing." Sakura walked past the dirty blond and made her way to the dining room.

Dinner went by in a blur for Sakura, She was too busy hiding in her thoughts to notice the stares she was getting from her older siblings and younger brother. After she had finished helping her sister with the dishes she scrambled up the stairs to her room.

"Sakura! Don't forget to do your homework!" Sakura skidded to a stop just outside her bedroom door—_hand outstretched for the stupid too shiny knob_—after hearing Ayame's voice. An irritated growl escaped her lips, "Okay!" She stretched the word to show her irritation for the stupid—_not done_—homework that should be _done-done-done _already.

_Curse her daydreaming in class._

_**TBC.**_

* * *

_**A/N: **__Well~ this was originally going to be longer, but I decided I'm going to cut it up into 2 parts or maybe more, I'm not sure yet, it all depends on you guys~_

_Dedication to the one who guesses who all the messenger names belong to._

_Revv-revv-reviews make me happy! _

Ja ne

~Ky


	2. Thinking Of You

**Thinking of You…**

_One-shot_

_Rated: M_

_Couples: SasuSaku, SaiSaku, NaruSaku, SaiIno_

* * *

"N-no…"

"There are plenty of fish in the sea." He said as he turned away from me, the breeze ruffled his dark hair slightly and I had the distinct feeling that I may have been in one of Ino's tragic romance movie at that very moment. Maybe I was just dreaming, or having a nightmare, because this just couldn't be happening to me. My life, it was perfect, perfect job, perfect friends, perfect boyfriend.

"B-but! I only love you! Please don't leave me!" I screamed, the tears were falling; I felt them sting at my eyes and run down my flushed cheeks, my chest was heaving as if I had just finished a mad dash to the finish line.

"I can't live without you." I cried, my arms wrapping around myself in a type of defense mechanism, "What…Did I do something wrong? I…I'll fix it! Whatever I did wrong, I'll change it and make it ok again! Just please, don't leave me…I love you…so much…" I whimpered, my eyes shut tight to keep my tears from completely drowning me, his silence was deafening and I wondered if he had walked away until he finally spoke. How had it come to this? I needed to know what happened to us. It was just too sudden!

"It's just time to move on." He didn't say anything more, he just walked away; the breeze whispered in my ear and tossed my long pink tresses around me, causing some of it to stick to my wet cheeks but I could hardly care to move it away. My heart beat caused my ribs to ache; it was as if I was in actual physical pain, like someone had stuck a knife through my chest and left me for dead, now I knew that my life wasn't perfect at all.

* * *

_Three Months Later_

He had the same eyes. _The same eyes. _If I hadn't known better they could've been twins.

"Sai-kun!" I met him a few weeks ago in the library; it surprised me how nice he was, he seemed quite cold when he first came to me in need of a book. Me being the book worm I was, of course I helped him and then I just couldn't stop talking to him. Maybe I was just delusional and wanted to be loved. Ino had told me once that I should find a cute boy to distract me; I'm not quite sure if this is what she meant though.

He stopped in front of the table I was situated at, medical books and my laptop spread out in front of me.

"Sakura-san, I've come for another book." He said stiffly, I figured out quickly that he wasn't very good with expressing his emotions. _So much like him. _I giggled, "Of course, what kind of book?"

"…I don't know." He grasped his chin and furrowed his brow in thought, it was a very cute look for him; I felt my heart flutter lightly in my chest. I couldn't like him. It would just hurt him. Because every time I'm with him, I always think of…

"Ah. A book about Anatomy." That was odd, a new choice for him, "Ok. What's it for?" I asked as I stood from my seat. He followed me down a few rows of books and I wondered if he didn't hear me but when I turned to look at him a flush of red became obvious on his pale cheeks, even more surprising, Sai-kun never blushed.

"I…I need to learn about the female anatomy."

I felt my face heat up; my stomach began to hurt with that sickly pain that always came with heartache, "What…what for?" He hesitated in answering and my suspicions were confirmed when his face flushed even more, causing his ears to turn beat red, "I…have a date." I turned around so I couldn't see him, skimming the bookshelf for a familiar one.

The pain increased but I never let it show on my face, I smiled, "That's great! With who?"

He fidgeted as I handed him the book he was looking for, our hands brushed just slightly and I had to ignore the lightning that it caused to shoot through my entire body, "Yamanaka Ino."

If I hadn't have trained myself so hard not to let my emotions get the better of me then I would've collapsed on the floor right then and there.

"Really? I wasn't aware that you knew her…" I couldn't meet his eyes; I was afraid, so afraid I'd break down, I didn't like him, I didn't but he was just so much like…

"We met at the coffee shop a few blocks away…" Oh yeah. Ino constantly went to that coffee shop, saying it was the best in Konoha.

'_Forehead, it's obviously the best. My non fat mocha latte is always made with love and care. And there are always cute guys that frequent there!' _Sakura remembered Ino's face as she described every human of the male persona that walked through the doors of that small café.

"Well…I'm glad that you found someone you like. " I smiled, it was a genuine smile, I was truly happy for him, but for some reason I just couldn't stop my body from shaking slightly as I gave him a friendly hug. He obviously wasn't used to contact from another body before because the moment by arm touched his neck he stiffened, his body so straight it was as if he had frozen in place. I had the urge to say that one name; it almost rolled off my lips until Sai broke the bodily contact.

I was thankful.

"Well…" He hesitated in finishing, "See you around." He was gone before I could open my mouth to say goodbye as well, grabbing his coat from the hook and scurrying out the door. I sighed and ran a hand through my cropped pink hair before gently leaning against the bookshelf. It was obviously not meant to be with us, I knew that the moment I met him. It was a while before I stood straight again, a smile firmly planted upon my lips even though the tears continued to sting my eyes and fall down my cheeks.

I suddenly didn't feel like finishing my paper, so I gathered my books and laptop into my backpack and slung it over my shoulder before walking out the door, jacket collar pulled up all the way so no one could see my face.

* * *

"_Sasuke-kun." I giggled, "Stop! I have to finish this!" Even though I had pushed his hands away many times already they always found another place on my body to touch. He was very persistent in getting what he wanted._

"_Finish it later." He muttered into the crook of my neck as he tugged on the string of my corset, I blushed when his lithe fingers made their way into my cleavage, fondling one of my breasts. I tried to ignore him, but he was just so _good_ with his hands. I moaned as his lips met mine in a mind blowing kiss, it was one of those kisses that told you that you weren't going to win this fight and you should just give up already. _

_Sasuke-kun wanted me and he wasn't going to let my need to finish my homework get in his way. Before I knew it my computer chair was turned around facing Sasuke-kun and he was yanking my top off, I heard him mutter curses and breathe in deeply when it fell to reveal my chest bindings._

"_Sasu…ke…" I mumbled weakly, my breath was beginning to leave me as he continued his ministrations. My homework lay long forgotten on the desk as he grabbed my butt and lifted me to where I was at his height, my legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. I was beginning to get really turned on by the position we were in. My hands tangled into his hair as he suckled my left breast through the bindings, leaving a small wet spot on it. My head fell back like my neck had lost the strength to support it as my back arched forward, forcing more of my breast into his mouth. Kami did it feel good. _

_He chuckled, the vibration hitting my breast in the most erotic way. I couldn't hold back the loud moan that it caused. It was amazing that he could make me this turned on just by playing with my breast. I began to grind my hips into his, causing his erection to slip past my soaking wet panties and touch my most sensitive area, we both groaned. It wasn't enough for him to be fully inside me but Kami did it feel good._

_It was just so incredible, my mind was barely conscious as he threw me onto something soft—I think it was the couch—and began to unzip my skirt, tossing it aside a moment later. My stockings had gotten pulled off at some point but I was just too into this to care where they went. He pulled away to look at me, I noticed through my lust filled haze. It was too much; he was taking too much time. I reached for him, my arms outstretched to pull him back to me. _

_A silent beg passed through my lips to him and he came back to me, my fingers entangled themselves in his hair as he nipped at my neck. I used my free hand to unbutton his pants and my feet to push them over his hips and down his legs, his boxers going with them. Now there was nothing in my way. I pulled him away from my neck long enough to kiss him, he knew what I wanted and he was all too happy to oblige with my wish._

_With one quick roll of his hips he was inside me, a moan slipped past my lips and I just couldn't stop them, one after another they escaped as we made love. I moved my hips in sync with his and we kissed the sweetest most erotic kiss we had ever shared in the 3 years we had been together. The liquid fire burned in my lower abdomen, so hot, it was so hot. I couldn't take it anymore. We had just started and I was already ready to cum. _

"_Sasuke…kun!" I mumbled into his neck, he grunted in reply, his teeth digging into my shoulder as his pace picked up, I screamed loudly when he bit too hard, blood leaking from the wound but I was too far gone to even think about caring. I was almost to the edge, just a little bit farther. I grunted as my hips slammed into his, it was forceful and almost painful but the pleasure drowned it out. He slowed his pace; obviously torturing me._

_I wanted to scream at him for slowing down when I was almost at my peak but I never got the chance before he began pushing into me with so much force I was afraid my hips would break, I was definitely going to bruise there. I screamed so loudly the neighbors probably heard when he slammed into me one last time. The fire in my abdomen burst like a dying star, sending sparks all through my nervous system. My eyes rolled into the back of my head when it hit me, it was 50 seconds of pure euphoria. I felt my muscles spasm and twitch around Sasuke-kun and he grunted as he continued pushing into me, even though he had already cum. The warmth in my womb making that an obvious fact._

_I moved my hips as well, dragging this sweet bliss out the longest I possibly could. Sasuke-kun was the only man who could ever make me cum this way. My legs twitched and my jaw clenched repeatedly as I shook with the continued pleasure. Before I knew it I had crashed down from my climax and I was staring dazedly up at Sasuke-kun, his dark obsidian eyes just as hazy as my own. _

_We both smiled before sharing a kiss._

'_I love you, Sasuke-kun.'_

* * *

"Sakura-chan." I glanced over at the man I shared my bed with; His cerulean eyes stared back at me with a hint of worry in their depths. "Do you love me?" It was a surprising question, one he hadn't ever brought up before. To me it was a taboo, but I figured before this relationship—if you could call it that—ever started that he would soon bring it up.

"I know, I've told you 'I love you' countless times, but…" I placed a finger over his lips to silence him, a pained smile gracing my own.

"Naruto-kun…" I hesitated, I couldn't very well say it back, because I would be lying and I knew that if I said it back without meaning it then it would of course break his heart, "I'm sorry." My emerald eyes closed as I sighed, "I can't…" Was that really the problem? That I just couldn't? No, it wasn't. But what could I tell him? 'I'm sorry Naruto-kun but you're only a replacement for a past lover?' Of course not.

"I'm sorry…" It was all I _could _say. I was forced to live a life with men who were only replacements for the only man I could actually say 'I love you' to.

"It's someone else isn't it?" I gasped and began to stutter, "What?" Naruto looked pained. No. He's not supposed to ever be in pain, he's supposed to be Naruto. Always happy and smiling…

"You've said his name before, while we're…" He paused momentarily, to rearrange his words I presumed, "Having sex." Not 'making love.' Just 'having sex.' I was so ashamed of myself, how could I do this? How could I do this to Naruto? I bowed my head to shade my eyes, not wanting Naruto to see the tears that were shamelessly falling.

"I'm sorry…" I repeated, "I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun." My sobs caused my body to quake and I just couldn't control myself anymore, "I shouldn't have…been with you like this…" He placed a finger under my chin and gently lifted my face so I could see his, "its ok." His expression said the opposite of his words; I had hurt him in the most horrible way. "You love this 'Sasuke'. Not me." He shook his head and smiled before kissing me on the forehead.

"I'll always love you, Sakura-chan." I bit my lip, he was leaving now. That sick twisting pain began to make my stomach hurt, "Goodbye." He had risen from my bed and collected his coat before walking out of the door and my life. I couldn't help but weep, my tears staining my pillow but I couldn't care.

"I'm sorry…Naruto-kun."

* * *

I ran a hand through my short pink hair; I had decided to cut it shorter than before. It was so short that it didn't even touch my shoulders anymore. I liked it better this way; it never got in my way at work and was always easy to manage. I sighed, "It's better…" I convinced myself over and over. I suspected it was getting old. Ino had once asked on our Sunday night call why I hadn't found a guy to take my worries away. 'Sai-kun has taken all mine away. You should get one just like him.' She sounded so happy when she talked about Sai and herself.

I found out a few weeks after that phone call that they were expected to get married soon. I was happy for my friend even though I was sort of jealous of her happiness. I stretched and smiled in satisfaction when my back popped.

'I've got to get out of this house.' I thought as I glanced over at the pile of books I had gone through in the past few days, "I won't get anything done just moping around here all the time." I ran a brush through my hair before changing my clothes from the baggy pajama bottoms and t shirt to a fluffy black skirt with a corset tank top. I grabbed my purse and was about to open the door when the doorbell rang.

"Seriously, Ino?" I tried not to laugh as I opened the door; immediately my smile froze in place as I glanced up at the much taller man. I couldn't find my voice, it would've been polite to say 'hello' or 'long time no see' but for some reason my voice just wouldn't come out. His dark eyes bore into me like I was the most interesting thing in the world. I swallowed the lump in my throat trying to get myself to saying anything at all. Finally after a minute of staring at one another he spoke.

"Hello." His monotone voice low as it escaped his perfect lips, "Sakura." I couldn't help biting my bottom lip when he said my name, it rolled off his tongue in a way that made me blink twice to make sure he was real and not some figment of my imagination. I shook my head, knowing he was expecting me to say something back, I finally found my voice.

"Hello…Sasuke-kun."

* * *

**A/N: **Hee-hee. I've been working on this for a few weeks and finally I've finished it.  
I was watching this video on Youtube (link is on my profile.) and I suddenly got the idea for this one-shot.

I believe this may be the longest one-shot I've ever wrote.  
I hope you all enjoyed it! :D and the lemon . hehe

Reviews are strongly appreciated!

Ja ne

~Ky


	3. ChatBuddy Two

**Chat Buddy **

_Chapter Two_

Sasuke leaned back in his computer chair lazily, his legs stretched out underneath the desk as he stared his black and blue Mac laptop down. Was it too much to ask for time to go faster? He thought to himself. He hated waiting; Hated it with a burning _passion. _

Not that he had passion; he was _Uchiha Sasuke _after all. He couldn't afford to show any emotion towards othe-

"Yo! Teme! Where are ya!"

-except anger, anger was an exception. Sasuke chose to ignore the _way_-to-loud voice and continued staring at his computer.

**FloatingPinkHearts has signed back in.**

Sasuke smirked, _finally. _

**CrimsonDeath666- Welcome back.**

**FloatingPinkHearts- I'm sorry it took so long and I'm sorry again but I can't stay… **

"Hey Teme!" Naruto stamped his foot like a little girl, "Why didn't you answer me?"

**CrimsonDeath666- Something to do?**

"Hellooo! Teme! Oi! Teme!" Naruto buzzed around Sasuke like the little bug he was, "**Teme! **Yo! Hello!" Naruto glanced at Sasuke's computer and then back at the Teme before…"**HEY TEME! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"**

Sasuke stared for a minute, trying and failing to block out the voice that was _screaming _in his _ear_. Damn it, he _needed _that ear too. The electric blue haired teen put his hand on Naruto's whisker clad face and pushed him non-to-gently away from his person.

"Hey!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and went back to his messenger screen.

**FloatingPinkHearts- Yeah…Homework –cringe-**

**CrimsonDeath666- Ah. I understand.**

**FloatingPinkHearts- Uhm before I go…I was wondering if maybe I could have a picture of you…if it's ok with you of course.**

Sasuke raised an eyebrow,

**CrimsonDeath666- Not that I mind, but why are you asking so suddenly?**

Naruto—who had given up long ago—sat down on Sasuke's bed and watched him type—boring things—on his computer.

**FloatingPinkHearts- Well…I just thought since we've talked for so long that it was ok…and plus my friend thinks you're a stalker/rapist and I need to prove her wrong.**

Sasuke hid the smile trying to pull at his lips because if Naruto seen it he would _never _hear the end of it.

**CrimsonDeath666- Will it really make her not think that? I mean it **_**is **_**only a picture after all.**

**FloatingPinkHearts- Ah well ^/^ she says that it has something to do with…the way you look…haha…**

**CrimsonDeath666- -.- uhuh. Are you sure it's for your friend and not just you?**

**FloatingPinkHearts- uh ohhh I guess you found me out. :P**

**CrimsonDeath666- lol alright then. **

**FloatingPinkHearts- Yay! 3 arigato!**

**CrimsonDeath666- But.**

**FloatingPinkHearts- But…?**

**CrimsonDeath666- But you have to send me a photo of you as well.**

**FloatingPinkHearts- Ok! **

**FloatingPinkHearts- Ugh…I'll send it now but I gotta go right after. Sorry.**

**CrimsonDeath666- No big deal. **

**FloatingPinkHearts- Here's my pic!**

**FloatingPinkHearts is sending a picture.  
Would you like to accept?  
(Yes.)  
No.**

**CrimsonDeath666- Ok. Here's mine.**

**CrimsonDeath666 is sending a picture. **

**CrimsonDeath666's picture has been received by FloatingPinkHearts.**

**FloatingPinkHearts- Thank you! 3 and sorry but I have to go now! TTyl?**

**CrimsonDeath666- Ttyl.**

**FloatingPinkHearts has signed out. **

Sasuke ran his fingers through his inky locks and sighed before clicking on the link that had popped up on the screen.

**Downloading FloatingPinkHearts picture now…**

The dark haired teen almost choked on his own spit—_ew_—when the picture popped up on the screen of his computer.

"No way…" He muttered to himself as he stared in shock at the picture of the girl he had been IMing for the past few months.

"Hey!" Naruto—who had been quiet for far too long finally spoke again, "Why do you have that look on your face?" He leaned over Sasuke's shoulder to peak at what had his normally stoic friend in such a shocked state and almost gaped as well, "No way! It's Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, "Wow, she's even prettier then she was when we were younger!"

Sasuke leaned back in his chair, finally overcoming his shock of seeing the pinkette, "Hey, teme! Where'd you find Sakura-chan again?" Naruto glared suspiciously at Sasuke, "You didn't use your money to track her down, did you?"

The blue eyed blond winced in pain when Sasuke smacked him over the head, "Dope. I didn't track her down." Naruto rubbed his sore head and plopped back down on Sasuke's bed, "Then how did-?"

"Pure coincidence."

"Huh?"

Sasuke ignored his childhood friend and closed his laptop before standing, "I'm going out." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and went out the door, leaving Naruto to whatever devices he had.

_Sakura…huh?_

**Sakura**

"Hey? What's wrong?" Tenten asked in a slightly frightened voice, her friend had been freaking _sparkling _just the day before and now she was acting like a black cloud was hanging over her head, plus the normally bubbly pinkette was being _way too quiet, _and it was scaring Tenten. "Sakura?"

When she didn't receive an answer, Tenten cautiously reached out and shook the pinkette's shoulder, "Hey!" Tenten almost flew back and smacked into the bathroom wall when Sakura looked up at her, ! Sakura looked like someone had just freaking killed her cat!

The brunette glared at the dark circles under her friend's eyes, "You look like you haven't slept in days!" Tenten quickly made her way back over to Sakura and moved her loose bangs out of her eyes, "Have you been crying?" She worriedly examined the rest of her friend. Nothing seemed _too _out of place, aside from the fact that she wasn't wearing any makeup and _that _made Tenten worry even more. Sakura _never _left the house without looking her best and this was definitely _not_ her best.

"Sakura?"

"I think…" Sakura paused momentarily to swallow the lump that had become permanently lodged in her throat before continuing, "I think…I've made a terrible mistake." She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror before sighing, her bangs flopping back into her eyes. Tenten glanced around to make sure there were no other girls in the bathroom before turning back to her friend. She moved the tangled bangs from Sakura's face once again.

"What are you talking about, Sakura?"

Sakura bit her lower lip as tears began to leak from her eyes, alarming the brunette further as she quickly pulled a handkerchief from her bag and dabbed at the salty liquid. Sakura swiped her friends hand away as she rubbed at her eyes, the liquid only becoming more frequent. Finally, after her face had become completely drenched, she gave up and slid back against the wall of the bathroom.

Tenten crouched in front of the pinkette, her brown eyes filled with worry. "Sakura…What's wrong?" Sakura shook her head, unable to find the strength to speak. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, silently handing it over to the brunette.

Tenten examined the paper, looking at the picture printed on it and trying to make sense of what it meant. "Sakura…who is this?" She stared at the man in the picture, her brown eyes focusing on the tear stains smudging the ink of his face.

"Sa…it's…" Sakura hiccupped before covering her mouth; she began mumbling but Tenten couldn't make it out. "Sakura!" Tenten grabbed her friend by the shoulders and shook her gently, "Who is this guy? Did he hurt you?" Sakura shook her head, her eyes closed as tears continued to leak out.

"Then what? Who is he?"

Sakura finally found the strength to swallow past the lump in her throat and looked up at her best friend, "Uchiha…Sasuke…"

Tenten only looked at her, not understanding why he had made her so upset, so Sakura took a deep breath, wiped her tear stained cheeks before telling the story of what the man in the picture was to her.

**A/N:**

****_New chapter! Yay!_

_Miss me?_

_Missed you. _

_3 _

_Don't forget to tell me what you think._

_That is, if I still have readers. LOL_

_Sorry for being gone for so freaking long. _

_*sadface*_

_3_


End file.
